Flexible circuits have been used which typically employ very thin metal foil laminated to mylar or other flexible plastic. The connector normally employed in such a circuit usually has small metal prongs that pierce the laminate and then curve around and pierce the laminate again. Such a construction may provide an adequate connection for the laminate containing copper foil, but generally has relatively little strength. It does not provide an adequate connection for a laminate containing aluminum foil. Since aluminum is much thinner and more ductile than copper and the resistance is typically high, it has been found that this type of construction has proven to be inadequate. Sometimes no contact results because the adhesives in the laminate insulate the contacts. Also, since the aluminum has so little strength the conductor may be easily removed. The extreme ductility of aluminum also tends to reduce the conductivity of the connection in time by migration of the aluminum in almost all aluminum connections.
It is one object of the invention to provide a connector for flexible circuits which affords adequate strength in the connection, regardless of the metal conductor being employed.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a connector for a flexible circuit employing aluminum metal foil which offers much lower resistance than previously employed connectors for aluminum foil.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a strain relief mechanism in a connector for aluminum foil circuits in order to reduce or eliminate problems associated with relative motion between the connector and the laminate.
Another object of the invention is to provide a connector for aluminum foil flexible circuits which improves its resistance when subjected to the normal tension associated with connectors of this type.